


Make A Wish

by storyhaus



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, celebration in absentia, missing Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: the gang celebrate an important event





	Make A Wish

Make A Wish

"I got Chinese like you asked." Riley held up the bags as she came into the house.

"Fortune cookies too?" 

"Of course." She scoffed placing their dinner on the kitchen counter.

"I have dessert." Bozer announced as he arrived.

"Ice cream as requested blondie." Matty said following Bozer inside.

Mac smiled at them, looked the items over and nodded.

He set up the DVD player and doled out the Chinese.

 

"Okay, time for the cookies." Mac said once they were done with their dinner.

"You go first Matty." He nodded.

Matty broke the cookie in half and removed the slip of paper.

"Be on alert to recognize your prime at whatever time of your life it may occur." She read and looked thoughtful.

"Boze." Mac motioned.

"Courage is not simply one of the virtues, but the form of every virtue at the testing point." Bozer read, made a face then shrugged. "No idea what that means."

"Me next." Riley said, ""Patience is your ally at the moment. Don't worry!" She smiled.

"Okay buddy, here's mine." Mac looked into his phone, he'd set it up before everyone arrived to record the party for Jack to watch when he came home. 

He opened the cookie and pulled the paper out reading it.

"Mac?" Riley touched his arm after a long moment.

"The wise man is the one that makes you think he is dumb." Mac said and looked at the phone and nodded.

They all knew Jack wasn't as dumb as he so often pretended to be, it made the enemy underestimate him.

"They gave us a fifth cookie." Bozer pointed.

"One for Jack." Mac smiled. "There are two fortunes." He said and read the first one, "All things are difficult before they are easy."

Mac could hear Jack's remarks, ' No shit Sherlock! Man, I could write better fortunes than this.'

"What does the second one say Mac?" Bozer asked pulling his attention back to them.

"A ship in a harbor is safe, but that's not why ships are built."

"That certainly fits Jack." Matty replied.

She'd know the man a long time, he wasn't a play it safe operative.

"I think it's time for the next part of the festivities." Riley said and went inside, Bozer following.

"Okay Jack, we had dinner and fortune cookies, you know what comes next..."

"Happy Birthday to you." They sang as Riley carried the cake out, it had one candle.

"We only put one on it old man, er...older man, so as not to burn the house down." She joked.

Bozer carried plates, forks, a knife and the ice cream.

"Make a wish Jack." Mac said and waited several moments then nodded and they blew out the candle.

 

Once they had their fill of the dessert Mac picked up the phone and handed it to Matty.

"Happy Birthday Jack, get that SOB and come home to us. That's an order from Matty 'the Hun'."

Mac grinned and handed it to Bozer next.

"Hey Jack, I'll make all your favorites when you get back. Make it soon okay? Happy Birthday."

"Hey old man...I remember you waking me up singing, 'today is your birthday,' to me, how much I hated it...but secretly I loved it Jack so..."today is your birthday, Happy Birthday to ya!' Stay safe and hurry home."

Mac took the phone from her and went inside.

"Desi is taking her job seriously so don't worry about me, just get Kovac and return to us safely. Watch your six partner. I love you. Happy Birthday big guy." Mac said and ended the recording before Jack could see the melancholy on his face.

 

31313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131

 

Jack sighed as he sipped his coffee.

They'd had Kovac's location but got there an hour too late to catch him.

We're always a step behind, he lamented.

Reminds me of that after school special with the tall skinny guy from Beverly Hills Cop.

A step too slow son  
You're just a step too slow

"Sir, there's a message for you."

Jack frowned and rose, worry started to form in his gut as he followed the man to the command center and was directed to a laptop.

Jack lifted the lid and was shocked to see Matty staring at him, before he could speak she started talking.

'Listen up Dalton, you can watch this video once before it self-destructs. We have a copy safe at home for you so you'd better get that dirt bag and get your butt back here sooner rather than later.' Matty said and the video started.

'Happy Birthday big guy, we just wanted you to know we haven't forgotten.  
We're having Chinese, yes buddy, fortune cookies and all. We also have cake, chocolate of course with ice cream too. We'll save the gifts for when you come home okay?' Mac said.

The video cut to the party and he laughed and admittedly cried too at their birthday well wishes.

As he listened to the fortunes being read, particularly the one about the 'all things being difficult before they are easy' made him mutter to himself.

"No shit Sherlock, man I could write better fortunes than that!"

He closed his eyes and made a wish when Mac told him to then chuckled as they blew out the candle.

His heart was full of happiness watching his friends celebrate his birthday even if he was so far away.

The party wound down and everyone sent their wishes.

Tears came to his eyes listening to Mac tell him to stay safe.

"Love you too Mac." He said softly then the footage disappeared.

Jack closed the laptop and covered his face for a moment, wiped his eyes and stood.

With a new resolve he vowed to find Kovac and return home to his family.

 

The End 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday George Eads! Miss you! Long live Jack!


End file.
